


All Joys Are Due

by janne_d



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits don't talk about what happens between spouses on their wedding night; it simply isn't proper.  Meaning Bilbo's knowledge of what is actually going to happen when Thorin joins him is worryingly vague and he's not certain what to say, or how to act, or even whether what he's feeling is more anxiety or excitement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Joys Are Due

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the kink-meme prompt:  
>  _I would like to read a kinky smut scene were Bilbo is really vanilla (related to above, Hobbits are very proper folk even in bed, so they totally do it without the lights, etc, etc) but Dwarves are very passionate... and Bilbo LOVES it_
> 
> (I should probably mention it isn't particularly kinky. I think I managed passionate though.)

Bilbo smoothed his nightshirt down over his chest one last time and blinked at himself in the mirror opposite, as though that would help matters any. He looked… well, he looked even smaller than he felt, due to a baggy nightshirt that was slightly too big and already slipping back off one shoulder, and he was almost entirely out of place in the grand room Bilbo could see reflected around him. Though he supposed that incongruity was only to be expected when a quiet and respectable hobbit from the Shire had the temerity to fall in love with a king and then marry him. If Bilbo had read his own tale in a book he would have dismissed it as much too far-fetched to be credible, yet here he was. Standing in a chilly dressing-room staring at his reflection as though he were the vainest of Sackville-Bagginses when there was a fire-warmed bedroom waiting, and it was well past time to stop such foolishness.

Despite Bilbo's attempt to drum up some determination he padded through onto the thick rugs of the bedroom rather more hesitantly than he would have liked. Fortunately there was no-one to witness it since it appeared that Thorin was still elsewhere being extracted from the terrifyingly ornate ceremonial armour that Balin had unearthed from the depths of Erebor. Bilbo smiled, remembering Thorin's dismayed look as it was presented to him, and how his protests that it took an hour with a blacksmith to get it on and off and that it wouldn't fit anyway were overridden by Balin and Óin's overly-innocent insistence on tradition and Dwalin volunteering to make the alterations while the rest of the Company smirked. Bilbo was grateful to get away with wearing something as relatively simple as his mithril shirt for the wedding, though he couldn't deny that Thorin had looked magnificent.

Magnificent, beautiful, and intimidatingly majestic, and… oh dear. Bilbo scrunched his toes into the rug and shivered, despite the heat of the fire at his back.

It was not that he was fearful about their wedding night; he loved Thorin and sometimes just looking at him was enough to make Bilbo's breath catch, never mind the thought of touching him and being held in his strong arms. But he could not deny that he was maybe feeling a smidgen of nerves… the merest anxiety… he might go so far as to say a touch of apprehension at what might come _after_ being in Thorin's arms. 

For the fact of the matter was Bilbo really didn't have the first clue what to expect and his hobbit's education on such things suddenly appeared woefully inadequate.

Calling it an education was probably going too far, since any discussion other than the barest bones of what Bilbo's father (extremely red in the face and squirming in his seat) had called "marital comforts" simply wasn't proper for a hobbit. Nor was a married couple behaving with anything but the utmost discretion and decorum; Bilbo had only once seen his own parents kiss on the lips, and even the intrepid Belladonna Took had blushed a peony red and fled at his interruption. As for anything occurring outside of a marriage, that was completely unheard of. Courting couples might hold hands and even dare a kiss on the cheek, but they were never unchaperoned and besides, to attempt anything bolder was so scandalous as to be unthinkable.

Bilbo might have thought that dwarves had a similar concept of proper behaviour during a formal engagement, since immediately after Thorin and Bilbo let it be known they were marrying they had never seemed to be left alone for an instant. But he had an idea that the constant presence of others had more to do with everyone needing Thorin's involvement in the reclamation of the mountain combined with Fíli and Kíli's ever-present desire to ruffle their uncle's feathers than any concept of chaperonage. For the first week indeed Thorin had still been too weak from his injuries to do anything more than lie on his bed and hold Bilbo's hand, but with his strength returning he had clearly become both more eager to get Bilbo alone and more frustrated at his inability to do so. The hungry way Thorin had watched Bilbo in the last few days before the wedding had made Bilbo shiver even while he blushed, and the passion in Thorin's eyes while they had been married had kept his knees feeling weak all through the ceremony and feast afterwards.

Those bare bones of facts that Bilbo had heard from Bungo Baggins through a haze of mortification were looking even barer now. While two male hobbits getting married was not entirely unknown, his father hadn't spoken of that at all and Bilbo couldn't think of any way what he had been told would work between two of the same sex. Or rather, one way had occurred to his racing mind but he was fairly certain that it wasn't anatomically possible and was trying his best to dismiss the idea since it was not helping his nervousness in the least.

In all, Bilbo was quite sure that when Thorin arrived he was going to get a very rapid introduction to all the education he currently lacked and he couldn't even tell anymore whether the ball of tension in his stomach at the thought was more from trepidation or anticipation.

Bilbo was standing with fistfuls of his nightshirt scrunched in both hands at his sides and rubbing the hairy top of one foot against the back of his opposite calf in an attempt to calm down when the bedroom door opened and Thorin strode through. With the armour gone, he was in only a thin shirt, breeches and boots and his hair was unbound from the complicated mass of braids he'd worn earlier to stream down around his shoulders. Thorin's eyes locked onto Bilbo's as he closed the door and Bilbo put his foot down and swallowed hard, then blushed furiously as Thorin's gaze swept down. His eyes paused at Bilbo's shoulders and again lower down and suddenly his nightshirt, which had seemed quite modest and seemly when Bilbo looked in the mirror, felt like a very inadequate shield indeed and the light from the room's lamps and fires seemed very bright and exposing. 

Bilbo let go of the material quickly and shifted from foot to foot, feeling a little like a rabbit in front of a hungry warg and Thorin's eyes rose slowly back up Bilbo's body before seeming to fix on his mouth as Thorin licked his lips.

"Finally," Thorin said, and Bilbo sucked in a breath at how rough his voice sounded, "finally, I have you for my own."

Bilbo was still trying to cope with the wave of heat those words sent through him when Thorin prowled forward, bringing the sense of being prey back full force, and any response he might have thought of died when his own gaze got caught on the breadth of Thorin's shoulders, the glow of his eyes in the lamplight and the glimpses of dark hair in the open collar of his shirt as he moved.

Before Bilbo could recover any wits whatsoever, Thorin's strong arms were wrapped around his back, pulling him up onto his toes and Thorin's mouth came down on his. Within an instant Bilbo was overwhelmed: the pressure of Thorin's lips, the brush of his beard and hair on Bilbo's skin, the scent of him and the heat of his body against Bilbo's; all sent him reeling and unable to do more than clutch at Thorin's shoulders and gasp in shock. Even more shocking, when Bilbo gasped the kiss turned deeper than he could have imagined was possible because Thorin slid his tongue into Bilbo's mouth with a groan that Bilbo swore he could feel down to the soles of his feet. The second groan sent Bilbo's eyes flying open because it came not from Thorin, but from Bilbo himself and this was too much. 

Nothing he had heard, guessed or fancied had prepared him for the thrust of Thorin's tongue inside him, or the feel of Thorin's large hands wandering his back and sides, and Bilbo realised that he could feel Thorin erect and pressing into his belly just as Thorin began dragging his nightshirt up. A rush of panic swamped everything else and Bilbo untangled his hands from Thorin's hair, shoved himself a step away and yanked the shirt back down.

"Come back," Thorin said, voice low enough to be almost a growl, and Bilbo braced his hands on Thorin's chest as he started to tug Bilbo back in.

"I," Bilbo started, but he had to stop to gasp for air and as he did so Thorin's eyes dropped and the noise he made this time really was a growl. When Bilbo followed his gaze he went red hot to the points of his ears in mortification because his own erection was pushing obscenely against the front of his nightshirt. Thorin said something vicious-sounding in Khuzdul, grabbed the shoulders of Bilbo's shirt and started hauling it up but Bilbo knocked his hands away and jumped back with a yelp, pulling the loose material back down and then out away from his body in an attempt to hide what was underneath.

"Don't," he said, his voice embarrassingly high and wavering and Thorin frowned, raking his hair back out of his eyes with an impatient gesture.

"What? Why not?"

"It isn't proper," Bilbo blurted out without thinking and Thorin's brows drew further down into a scowl.

"Isn't _proper_?" he repeated and Bilbo buried his face in his hands in despair because Thorin hadn't sounded like that since before the battle, and everything was going so very wrong and he didn't know what to do.

He shouldn't have been startled at the hands gripping his arms, but Bilbo's thoughts were such a muddle that he was and at his flinch they lifted instantly.

"Bilbo, are you afraid of me?" Thorin said, and the devastation in his tone made Bilbo drop his hands and look up as Thorin stumbled back with a stunned expression, and Bilbo threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck and burying his face in his shoulder because Thorin should never have to sound like that.

"No," Bilbo said vehemently, "never," and he felt Thorin's hands settle tentatively at his waist. "I'm just… hobbits aren't, I'm not… I don't know, I never, and I…" he trailed off, dismayed to realise he was shaking slightly as Thorin held him more firmly and began to gently stroke his back

"Shh now, be easy dearheart," Thorin murmured in his ear, and Bilbo relaxed a little in relief at the endearment as he felt Thorin curl in to rub his cheek lightly against his head then sagged even more as Thorin continued ruefully, "I should not have rushed you, I should have thought you might be shy, but I want you so I could not think." Bilbo shivered again at his words, but pleasantly this time, and burrowed deeper into Thorin's embrace. They stood entwined for a few minutes as Thorin nuzzled comfortingly at Bilbo's ear and throat, sending little chills of sensation down his back, until Thorin spoke again. "I am sorry I frightened you."

"I wasn't frightened," Bilbo denied indignantly, and only slightly spuriously, twisting to meet Thorin's eyes barely inches away and watching with some delight as they warmed with affection. "I'll have you know I riddled with a dragon, Thorin Oakenshield, so don't you go thinking you're impressive enough to frighten me," he added tartly. "I was simply… unprepared."

"There's my fierce little burglar," Thorin replied, hugging Bilbo tightly, his eyes bright now as he smiled and Bilbo felt his heart swell and ache as it always did when something he did put that expression on Thorin's face. "Bilbo," he said softly, cupping Bilbo's face in one hand and looking at him more seriously, "you do… do you want me?"

Bilbo knew he was flushing bright scarlet again as heat filled his face but he made himself hold Thorin's gaze while he stepped on top of Thorin's boots to gain a little height. "Yes," he said and he didn't care that it came out a little shakily because he was busy kissing Thorin as invitingly as he could manage and from the way Thorin groaned it seemed to be working rather well. "Just," he added breathlessly after a few minutes, "not so fast, and um. Less light."

"Why don't you get in the bed while I douse them," Thorin suggested, resting their foreheads together as Bilbo nodded. When he turned away Bilbo hurried over to the bed and settled into the middle with more haste than dignity, but that only gave him longer to admire Thorin as he moved about the room snuffing lamps and candles. Perhaps that was a little hypocritical of Bilbo, but he had always been captivated by the way Thorin's charisma translated into an economy of movement that was somehow too powerful to be named grace like it would be on an elf, yet too elegant to be anything else.

With one lamp left and the fire still burning merrily, Thorin turned back to look enquiringly at Bilbo and he hesitated then nodded. There were enough shadows for comfort now, but he could still read Thorin's expressions and Bilbo could admit that though he was still shy for himself, he would be disappointed not to be able to see Thorin. 

Thorin pulled his boots off before sliding onto the bedding next to Bilbo, and when he reached out Bilbo went easily back into his arms, eager for another kiss as Thorin tugged him down so that Bilbo was leaning over his chest. This time Bilbo was expecting it when Thorin licked between his lips, and he found he was revelling in the intimacy of it and trying to respond in kind even while he trembled at the intensity of the desire it sparked within him. He could feel Thorin's heartbeat thundering underneath his palm and Bilbo stroked his hand across Thorin's chest, following the contours of smooth, firm muscle through his shirt half unconsciously until Thorin moaned and clutched him more tightly and Bilbo realised he was fondling the warm flat plane of Thorin's belly just inside his hip. Bilbo pulled up from the kiss and opened his eyes to find Thorin already watching his face with eyes half-lidded and dark with passion. He felt the muscles in Thorin's abdomen contract as Thorin lifted his upper body up, stripped off his shirt in one swift movement and then settled back down, half-naked for Bilbo's gaze.

"Oh," Bilbo breathed, biting his lip as his eyes roamed, hand hovering hesitantly just close enough to feel the heat of Thorin's skin until Thorin reached out and tugged it gently down to rest over his breastbone.

"Touch me, my heart," he said, and the way his voice had gone deep and rough again made Bilbo shiver as much as the feel of thick, soft hair over velvet skin under his hand did. Shirtless, Thorin seemed somehow even stronger than before, with shoulders wide enough and chest deep enough to carry the weight of the mountain with ease. It made Bilbo feel very small and delicate in comparison, yet powerful too since it was his hands that made Thorin arch and shudder with their touch, and when Thorin tipped his head back with a sigh, it was his mouth that kissed the column of Thorin's throat and felt the sigh turn to a groan in response.

He had knelt up to be able to touch more easily and now he let his eyes follow the path of his hands as they trailed back down Thorin's torso. Bilbo's hands stopped at Thorin's waist but his eyes couldn't help following the direction of the narrowing line of hair, like an arrow that pointed down onto Thorin's breeches and the way they strained over the hard shape beneath. He could see Thorin's stomach heaving as he panted for air and found he was matching that quick rhythm with his own breaths, an aching pressure between his own legs answering Thorin's need.

Bilbo hesitated for a moment longer, his heart pounding frantically with excitement, before his control snapped and he grabbed for the ties to Thorin's breeches only to find his hands were trembling too much to undo them. "Bother these confounded things," he muttered, struggling with clumsy fingers and he heard Thorin let out a quick bark of a laugh even as he reached down to help. Bilbo was gratified to notice that Thorin's hands were none too steady either, but fortunately the knots did not stand up to both of them in combination despite their shared impediment, and it did not take long before Thorin rolled off the bed to discard his breeches and then back to lie alongside Bilbo's legs as before but this time entirely bare.

Like before, too, at first Bilbo could only stare, his eyes drinking in a sight that meant more than any treasure hoard ever could. "Thorin," he managed, "you are so beautiful," and he watched Thorin's expression go soft with avid eyes before he tore his gaze away from his face to look elsewhere. "Oh my," Bilbo murmured, his eyes widening in wonder because Thorin's erection was thick and flushed dark with blood, so hard that Bilbo felt himself throbbing in response, and he had never seen anything he wanted so much.

"Bilbo, please," Thorin groaned from above and Bilbo looked back up to see him biting his lip with a pained look, eyes fixed desperately on Bilbo's face. Bilbo licked his lips nervously then reached out, and they both moaned when his hand closed around hot, velvety flesh. He stroked slowly from root to tip, slower than he would have touched himself so he could concentrate on the sensation, and felt the flex as Thorin's hips jerked trying to follow Bilbo's hand. When he slid his fingers back down, they were slick with the moisture leaking from the head, and Thorin swore in bitten-off phrases, the muscles in his stomach and thighs tensing as he thrust up again. Bilbo tightened his grip, provoking more low groans, and moved his hand faster, the thrill of knowing he was giving Thorin such pleasure searing through him. He stroked like that until Thorin's fists were clenched tightly in the bedding below them and then Thorin suddenly surged up into a sitting position and pulled Bilbo into another devouring kiss, making him lose the ability to do anything other than whimper into Thorin's mouth as he kissed back.

When Thorin released his lips, Bilbo had melted into his arms, one hand still loosely cradling Thorin while the other was tangled tightly in the waves of hair at the back of Thorin's neck. "Thorin… what, ohhhhh," was all Bilbo could manage as Thorin's mouth moved on to suck and nibble at his ear, sending heat down his spine to pool in his belly.

"Will you let me touch you too?" Thorin breathed in his ear and Bilbo shivered helplessly at the ticklish caress.

"I –" he began, but had to stop and swallow around the dryness of his mouth as Thorin pulled back and watched him with desire-darkened eyes, hands cupping Bilbo's face. "Yes, but," and he trailed off, twisting his hands back into his nightshirt in a return of the self-consciousness he had forgotten in favour of indulging his senses. 

"Keep it on if you need to," Thorin said gently, leaning in to rest their foreheads together and Bilbo had to close his eyes against the tenderness of Thorin's expression, feeling relieved but embarrassed at his own faint-heartedness at the same time. It wasn't that he worried about the way he looked to Thorin, since these days Thorin invariably looked at him like Bilbo was something very precious and astonishing indeed despite Bilbo being a most ordinary hobbit. It was more that the only times in his life Bilbo had ever been naked was in the bath and he couldn't quite get past the lifetime of knowing that being unclothed in front of somebody else simply wasn't respectable. Not that Bilbo hadn't had to discard many other trappings of respectability during the adventure, but for some reason this was different.

"You must think me very foolish," he sighed ruefully and felt Thorin's hand slide into his hair and tip his head back.

"No," Thorin said against his throat before he nibbled and then sucked, making Bilbo jump. "I think you are bewitching," and he moved lower and did it again, "maddening," another sucking bite at the juncture of Bilbo's neck and shoulder that had him squirming between pushing into the bright jolt of pleasure and pulling away, "and entirely enticing, but never foolish," Thorin finished before he pulled Bilbo bodily into his lap, startling a yelp from his throat.

"Like this," Thorin said, shifting Bilbo until he sat astride Thorin's hips with the folds of his nightshirt pooled between them and Bilbo went wide-eyed at feeling nothing but bare skin beneath him even though from above everything was still hidden from view.

He looked down at a touch on his leg and watched Thorin's hand slide slowly up before it vanished under the cloth and stopped to stroke calloused fingers teasingly at the inside of his thigh, sending tingles all over the sensitive skin.

"You sneaky dwarf," he breathed admiringly, because it was obvious now how this could work and he realised that there was another advantage to their arrangement when Thorin grinned and Bilbo was at exactly the right height to lean in and kiss them both breathless again.

"Hmm," Thorin said low in his throat, and his fingers slid tantalisingly ever closer to where Bilbo desperately wanted them until he couldn't wait and squirmed forward into the touch and…

"Oh!" he gasped over Thorin's fervent moan when they were suddenly pressed even more closely, with Thorin's erection sliding hotly against his in the most intimate caress Bilbo could conceive of until Thorin proved him wrong by wrapping his hand tightly around them both and it became even more intense. Bilbo grabbed on to Thorin's shoulders and rocked his hips into the touch, making them both shudder wildly at the sensation and they soon found a rhythm that left Bilbo panting and holding on for dear life.

They were both leaking now, and Thorin spread the wetness down and around so that they slid together more smoothly, making Bilbo tip his head back with a cry. It was so good that Bilbo couldn't even care that his shirt was shoving further and further up with their movements; all he could feel was Thorin's mouth ravishing his throat so that Bilbo jerked and moaned, the heave of Thorin's chest against his with every breath, the way he clutched at Bilbo with his other hand, and the unstoppable pleasure that was surging up from between his legs, getting fiercer and tighter until Bilbo thought he would lose his mind.

"Thorin, oh, o-oh," Bilbo chanted, his voice going thin and cracking, every nerve burning, and then he went totally voiceless as he reached the peak and fell into a rush of pure ecstasy. 

As he trembled and tried to remember how to breathe, Thorin gave a great shout into his neck and thrust up so hard that they both lifted from the bed and Bilbo could feel him shake and spurt against his belly as he too found his pleasure. Slick warmth spread against Bilbo's over-sensitised flesh, making him tremble as Thorin grabbed him even more tightly for a moment, then Thorin collapsed panting back onto the bed, bringing Bilbo down with him in a boneless heap even as his grip eased.

After a moment Bilbo managed to wriggle his legs into a more comfortable position, drawing a sound from Thorin that was not unlike a whimper as he shifted, but then he lay still again, resting his head on Thorin's shoulder and revelling in the bone-deep contentment he felt as they both gradually calmed. Bilbo didn't even realise that the nightshirt he'd clung onto so persistently was now somewhere above his waist until one of Thorin's hands tugged it gently back down over his backside in a gesture that Bilbo's pleasure-soaked mind found hopelessly endearing, though he noted with amusement that Thorin had still managed to leave a lazily roaming hand underneath the garment. 

He made an attempt to rub the besotted smile off his face by nuzzling drowsily at Thorin's collarbone, but Bilbo had a dreadful feeling it was there to stay and Thorin making a contented rumbling sound beneath him certainly didn't help. A big hand carding gently through his hair made Bilbo produce his own pleased noise before he found the energy to lift his head, wanting to see Thorin's face.

He forgot all about his own foolish smile as soon as he saw the glowing happiness of Thorin's expression and Bilbo leaned down and kissed his widely grinning mouth for a long sweet moment. 

"That," Bilbo said softly, "was delightful," and he watched Thorin's grin turn smug, though it faltered a moment later as Bilbo frowned. "A trifle messy, though," Bilbo added, feeling the way they were starting to stick together and Thorin gave an amused and relieved little huff and rubbed their noses together.

"A moment then, my fastidious hobbit," he murmured before he slid out from under Bilbo and off the bed. Bilbo watched his naked back walk away appreciatively until Thorin left the room then shuffled his way under the blankets. The view was just as good when Thorin walked back in with a cloth in his hand, and though Bilbo still felt himself flush slightly when Thorin gave him a wicked little smirk, he didn't look away until Thorin slid into bed next to him and handed over the damp square. 

It was a little more embarrassing to clean himself off under the blankets, but once Bilbo had dropped the cloth onto a stand at the side of the bed he didn't even hesitate before he wriggled out of his damp and sticky nightshirt and let it fall on the floor.

From the look in Thorin's eyes as they roamed over Bilbo's bare shoulders and chest above the blanket he was nowhere near spent and Bilbo wrapped his arms around him eagerly when Thorin rolled in to press them together once more. He tilted his head to meet Thorin's ardent kiss and sighed happily as he felt bare skin touching all along the length of their bodies for the first time. 

The night was still young after all, and Bilbo was sure there was a lot more he could learn before morning.


End file.
